Scandal of the Lee's
by ssssshhhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: When Todomifu walked into her Mum's bedroom and spotted him running through the woods all dressed up, she didn't know that she had just walked into a huge scandal which would soon be the key to a chain of events wherea's her, Kabuto, Lee and Orochimarus bonds are tested to the edge. How far would you go to save your wack family? OroxLee (WEIRD STUFF! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)


**Authors Beginner Note thing: YO! So this is the 2nd ever chapter I've posted as a story so please, be kind to poor me would ya? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto but if I did there'd be a lot more Sasori ya know?**

**Warning: This is a comedy type story written for one of my fav friends who loves Naruto. Not to be taken seriously. This also includes a bit of FANfiction. If the plotline gets weird, remember. *Points to Todomifu* It's all her. x3**

**IMPORTANT! Lots of this won't make sense! If you want to understand the story I strongly suggest (No I ORDER) that you read the Authors Note at the bottom. Just because I'm too lazy to write it up here and yeah...BUT DO READ IT! If you don't this story will be VERY VERY confusing I promise! **

It was a dark, still Friday Night and Orochimaru was taking out the trash (excess body parts and glass bottles) as Kabuto was busy trying to tuck Todomifu into bed.

"BUT I WANNA PLAY HIDE N SEEK!" yelled the little girl.

"No, no it's beddybyes" Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose exasperatedly then sweeped up the little child who was running around him in circles and sat her on his head. He winced as Todomifu pulled on his ponytail giggling and yelling "GIDDY UP HORSE!" before giving his hair a particular hard yank. Kabuto gave a manly shriek and quickly grabbed Todomifu by her feet and held her upside down in mid-air.

"Now don't do that" The gray haired man sighed as Todomifu just smiled at him and grabbed his glasses

"Oooo" she said putting them on "Now I can be a nerd just like you Kabuto!"

She giggled then crossed her arms her eyes biggered* to twice the size by the glasses.

"Now Kabuto." she said sternly "Put me down, I hate being upside down."

When Kabuto did not respond Todomifu sighed and drew back her left fist slowly then KAPOW! Kabuto collapsed to the ground clutching his boy parts groaning. Todomifu sat on his back and smiled innocently somehow miraculously not being sqaushed in the fall. She quickly put the glasses back on his nose and give him a quick peck on the cheek. Oh how she loved her Kabu-chan.

"Hey Kabu-chan" Todomifu crouched in front of his face and frowned cutely "You don't look so good, maybe it's time to sleep"

She nodded and patted the unresponsive man on the head before standing and skipping down the huge wood hallway. She knocked on one of the many doors and squealed "Okasan are you there?" There was no response.

Todomifu knocked again "Mummy?"

She pushed open the door saying "Kabuto's lying on the floor Mum, he needs some ice c-" The little girl stopped as the door swung right wide open. No one was there.

_'It wasn't unusual for her parents not to be home. One being a Ninja and the other a S Class Criminal , she was often left in the care of Kabuto who usually made her help in his experiments (which as much as she loved being with Kabuto, his experiments were frankly disturbing) but something wasn't right here.' _The little girl trotted into the room past Family Portraits and Severed hands peering under the bed and in all the corners until she reached the large open window at the end of the room.

And that's when she spotted it.

Lee's green spandex leotard majiggy that he NEVER left without was slumped over the windowsill. Confused Todomifu looked out the window and through the billowing red curtains she caught a glimpse of a familiar person with a bowl cut doing what looked like one hundred handstands through the woods while singlehandly putting on a puffy. red. spangly dress.

"Dafaq Mummy.." muttered the little girl under her breath before she was suddenly pulled from behind.

"K-Kabu-chan?" Todomifu asked as he took her by the hand and led her out of the room.

"It's Bed Time." Kabuto said firmly briskly taking her into a clean, decorated bedroom, and sitting her down under the covers.

"But Mummy-"

"Sorry Todomifu" Kabuto said as he turned off the lights and closed the door "Have a nice sleep."

Todomifu sat there in the darkness before shrugging and whispering "Night Kabu-chan. Love chu" and then the little girl fell asleep.

_2 Hours Later_

The door creaked ominously open as a tall humanoid shape slipped or more _slithered_ into the decorated bedroom. The thing watched the little girl sleeping under her flowery blanket and his long serpentine tounge leisurely licked his lips as he _slippered* _towards his Daughter. Time to say Goodnight like a good loving father. _~ Orochimaru_

**Authors Note: Confused? Let me explain. I just realised while typing this that you guys won't get it. Well this story is based off a little joke me and Todomifu share. Uh...= OHKAY I'LL JUST SAY IT! I have a natural instinct for pairs and so quite a while ago I decided that Orochimaru and Rock Lee are so good together and they need to have a child and thats where Todomifu came in. Her back story and OroxLee's past...Well. I don't feel like telling you that right now. You'll just have to wait. Just so you know me and Mifu-chan argued a lot and this topic is still up to debate. TODOMIFU IS ADOPTED! IM NOT THAT MESSED UP! (Yet 0-0)**

**Yeah so anyways...Rock Lee is the Mum and Orochimaru is the Dad but this is still up for debate. In the second chapter you'll get to know more about how Todomifu lives since Orochimaru is a crimanal and Lee a Ninja so how do they get together? Who knows? (I DO XD) So tell me what watcha guys think and I'll post the second chapter even though it's a bit...weird. FIX IT ALLLLLLL DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT THE DARK! Sorry listening to music and one more thing. If I get enough reviews or something and if you guys really want I'll spin up a story about the strange Naruto world in my head. And one about Orochimaru and Lee so you guys won't be so confused. OroxLee forever 3**

**Oh jeez this Author thing is so long but PLEASE READ THIS! That last paragraph...Was not in the script. Todomifu did not tell me to make it, it was all me and my imagination and the picture I drew earlier of Orochimaru saying Goodnight to Little Todomifu. That is all me. I'll post my drawing for you later. That is all. **

**Vocabulary: Slippered and Biggered. I can make up my own words Can't I? ^~^ **

Zoo.


End file.
